Dragon Ball Z: Revenge for Goten
by Crash323bro
Summary: everybody the Z fighters have fought and defeated are now breaking out of hell in a twist of fate Goten is killed now Trunks is out for revenge (This is based after the Gods saga) will they give Trunks the power of super saiyan god find out
1. Breaking out of Hell

Dragon Ball Z: Revenge for Goten

Years after the events of the Gods Saga Goku has almost finished his training with Uub and the rest of the Z fighters are living peaceful lives but little do they know something is brewing down in hell. Everybody who has fought the Z fighters and lost are now plotting to break out of hell "Frieza are you sure this will work" said "I'm positive Gero know Cell and Super Buu get Kibitoshins Attention while me Broly, Gero, Kid Buu, Garlic Jr., Wheelo, Bojack, Nappa, Raditz, Bibidi, Bobidi, Cooler, Demon King Piccolo, The Ginyu's, Lord Slug, Lord Chilled, Dodoria, Zarbon and Turles will pay a visit to the check in station Hahahahaha" Frieza cackled "Now let's do this" Super Buu said with an evil smirk on his face.

Kibitoshin looked into the crystal ball making sure that the people in hell weren't making trouble then he saw Super Buu and Cell flying around blowing stuff up beating up the guards and wreaking havoc all over hell "Oh no these two are going to destroy hell then there will be no place for evil souls to go I must stop them" Kibitoshin stated, in a flash he was therein hell facing Super Buu and Cell.

"Stop it or I'll make you stop" Kibitoshin yelled at the villains.

"You think you can stop us we are the mightiest team ever nobody can stop us not even you Supreme Kai" Cell ranted.

"Let's test that statement Cell YAHHH!" Kibitoshin yelled as he charged at Cell and Super Buu, Kibitoshins punch hit Cells face so hard it had made a dent in it and sent Cell flying down onto a spike which pierced through his stomach Super Buu then kicked Kibitoshin in the face Super Buu followed up with an upper cut and a knee to the stomach Kibitoshin coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

"Supreme Kai I thought you would have gotten far more powerful than when I first fought you especially if you fused with Kibito but you had your moment while it lasted now die" Super Buu ranted on with an evil smirk on his face. But Kibitoshin didn't give up that easy in a flash he kicked Super Buu in the gut which sent him flying into the fountain of blood Kibitoshin then threw a Ki blast into the fountain a giant explosion followed and a scream from Super Buu was heard Kibitoshin destroyed him completely.

"Hey guard put these two in the torture chamber for 3 years when the get back from King Yemma ok" Kibitoshin asked the guard politely.

"Yeah sure" the guard replied Kibitoshin went back to the planet of the Kais.

Meanwhile at the Check in Station.

"OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly shouted as a green ball of energy soared down to the Check in Station a huge explosion engulfed the Check in Station All the villains laughed at how weak they all were just then Cell and super Buu arrived.

"Did we miss the fireworks" Cell asked with an evil smile.

"Unfortunately yes but you'll get to see more after were done on Earth ahhahahahaha" Cooler laughed away.

"Hey you'll have to deal with us before you get to Earth" a familiar voice came from behind Frieza it was Bardock and Toma.

"And who's going to stop us you monkeys" Frieza yelled back with an evil smirk.

"Not just us Kibitoshin" Toma confidently said in a matter of seconds Kibitoshin stood in front of Bardock and Toma.

"Time to put an end to this you're not going to Earth because you're not even gonna get through me" Kibitoshin then Kid Buu charged at the Supreme Kai and got him in the stomach Kid Buu followed up with a series of kicks and punches he finished Kibitoshin with a hard kick to the face sending him flying down to hell.

"Supreme Kai NO!" Bardock shouted out but it was too late for him Kibitoshin was knocked out.

"Well what was that about not even getting through him he went down like a moth in a bug zapper now what are you going to do monkey" Lord Chilled ranted.

**What will Bardock and Toma do know and do they even stand a chance up against the villains find out in the next Chapter. **

Thanks for reading this is my second story ever hoped you liked it I will post the next chapter probably tomorrow or sometime soon see ya later.

-Crash323bro


	2. Toma & Bardock vs Broly

Toma & Bardock vs Broly


End file.
